creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
8685932.dll
I was an avid collector of classic PS1 games (You know Resident Evil and Final Fantasy VII?) so much so I used to search anywhere I could for copies of some favourite games I enjoyed (for the nostalgia) I often played with my friends any time they would come around even looking for games with them. This changed when a peculiar thing happened, I received a package coupled with a letter that I set aside disregarding the possible information it may contain (stupidly) favouring the contents of the package which I was excited to open. I unwrapped the package and to my surprise, I found a copy of silent hill 2 which immediately piqued my interest I took the game to my room and powered on my Play station (bought from a local garage sale) looking for a trip down memory lane. The screen went black for a moment with the screen staying like this for a solid 20 minutes (which pissed me off) without showing any change. I was prepared to take the disc out and break it over my knee in frustration when the game finally started at that moment which confused the hell out of me. The game began normally with the usual title screen you would expect from silent hill 2, I pressed play and it froze for a few seconds displaying a string of text saying "8685932.dll" strangely i was taken to an aerial shot of a foggy lake (which from my memory was pure red) from the cutscene where James meets maria the game kept playing up like this until I was taken to a screen where there was only a window and a silhouette of a person (a buzzing sound playing along with it) before the game gave out and crashed (I was unable to reboot or restart my Play station so I assumed it was dead at that point.). At this point I was creeped out by the eerie nature of this whole thing thinking it was some person that sent a hacked ROM just to play a prank but it all seemed real and too unsettling to be some practical joke that some neighbour or member of my neighbourhood could pull. I was thinking about calling my friends (contemplating this idea for a while) they probably would have been interested in what was going on with this damned game but all my thoughts no matter what kind pointed to one question "Why?". Two years had passed since that incident I had since forgotten about it I moved on from collecting PS1 classics (It didn't really interest me anymore.), but I had been led back to the memory of a letter that I had opened and set aside on the table which read... "even in my restless dreams I still see that town, old silent hill." "and for that, I must leave you all now." And a tiny slip of paper scrawled with a strange ink-like substance that read a familiar text... "8685932.dll" Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative Category:Video game pastas Category:Fail Category:Protagonist Category:Candidates for deletion